


Three Random Facts About Jack Harkness

by Leyenn



Category: Doctor Who, Torchwood
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-11-15
Updated: 2009-11-15
Packaged: 2017-10-02 22:55:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11580
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leyenn/pseuds/Leyenn





	Three Random Facts About Jack Harkness

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Cedara](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cedara/gifts).



**1.**

Jack wears one piece of jewellery every day and night without fail. It's an antique silver chain that belonged to Estelle's father. She gave it to him the day before he left her for the last time, pressed it so hard into his hand that the clasp had drawn a spot of blood when he opened his fingers afterward.

It's quite long, was once attached to some gentleman's timepiece before an enterprising jeweller reformed it into a man's chain. It hangs low against his chest, right over his heart, drawn down by the weight of the key he still keeps there at all times. Just in case.

  


**2.**

Jack doesn't remember what name he was born with. He doesn't remember his parents, having been schooled by the Agency as far back as he can recall, so they can't provide him with any clues. And as a Time Agent he went by so many names and got through so many identities that his own started to blur even before whoever finally got sick enough of him to take a hyperlaser to his memory got started on the job.

He thinks of himself as Jack Harkness. The 'Captain', all right, that was part of the charade at the time, and maybe he keeps it on for something to hang onto. Jack Harkness is the first life he's had that's _his_ for as long as he can remember and he's not about to let go of that without a damn good fight.

  


**3.**

Jack really was in love with Rose, but he's still more in love with the Doctor. The distinction doesn't bother him, because he's smart enough to realise that everyone (including Rose) is in love with the Doctor, more than they will be with anyone else and definitely more than they should be.

  


*


End file.
